Today, people utilize computing devices (or systems) for various purposes. Users can use their computing devices to interact with one another, access content, share content, and create content. A user can utilize his or her computing device to interact with a social networking system (or service), such as by providing, viewing, or otherwise accessing information through the social networking system. In some cases, the social networking system can provide an interface or medium for users of the social networking system to communicate with one another.
In one example, an organization that publishes content may become a user of the social networking system. Another user of the social networking system may interact with the organization in ways typical of communication between any users of a social networking system. For example, the communications between the organization and the user may be direct, leveraging, for example, email or instant messaging as the desired communication vehicle. As another example, the communications between the organization and the user may be indirect. In this regard, the user may learn about content published by the organization on the social networking system by visiting a page of the social networking system associated with the organization. Another indirect mode of communication may involve automatically conveying posts by the organization in a feed provided to the user to apprise the user of the availability of content.